This invention relates to the field of dosimetry and, more particularly, to an apparatus for housing radiation measuring material, the apparatus preferably being in the form of a badge.
It is well recognized that in most installations where ionizing radiation is present it is necessary to periodically evaluate the amount of radiation dosage received by the bodies and specific body organs of personnel working in the radiation installation. The International Committee On Radiation Protection has established standards for persons occupationally exposed to radiation and the monitoring of dangerous radiation is required by law. Typically, all personnel wear a badge which contains radiation measuring material, and the badges are periodically examined, for example on a weekly or monthly basis, to determine the cumulative dosage of radiation received by the wearer's body or particular organs of the wearer's body.
Two commonly used techniques employ badges which contain photographic film in a filter pack and badges which contain thermal luminescence dosimeters ("TLD"). When photographic film is used, the film is sandwiched between filter elements and housed in a badge, typically a plastic container. After the badge has been worn for a period of time, is is processed by measuring the degree of film exposure against known standards. TLD badges, which employ dosimetry material such as lithium fluoride, emit light after heating, the quantity of light being proportional to the amount of radiation to which the material has been exposed. Special filters can be employed in conjunction with the TLD material in order to simulate the doses of radiation "seen" by specific organs or bones.
There are a variety of commercially available small film packages and TLD materials that can be incorporated in a badge, but it is found that different types of badges are needed depending on the configuration of the particular dosimeter media being utilized. For example, the photographic film is typically available in a rectangular package that must be housed in the badge. The TLD detectors are typically available in the form of small thin discs. Often, it is necessary or desirable to use filter discs on both sides of a TLD disc and a problem of convenience arises in forming the necessary sandwich, especially when convenient disassembly is also desired. Still another type of TLD detector is commercially available in rectangular shape and having one or more active areas of TLD material thereon, and this item may be used with or without filter elements. A number of different types of badges are available which can house the listed materials with varying degrees of efficiency and convenience. However, to applicant's knowledge, there is no single badge housing unit that is suitable for the available variety of different detector materials which does not have significant operational disadvantage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a badge for housing radiation measuring material, the badge being capable of conveniently housing various types of commercially available detection devices and facilitating easy assembly and disassembly.